


Summer Afternoon

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The best way to while away the time ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Afternoon

 

 

**Title: Summer Afternoon**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: The best way to while away the time ...  
Spoilers: None.  
Rating: nc17  
  
Written for day 1 of the Horizonssing challenge (catch up)

  
Ianto arched in back in pleasure as Jack's lips licked the flat of his tongue across one of his nipples just before he teased it with the tip of his tongue. Ianto's hand went to the back of Jack's head, burying it in his this hear, grasping it in his fingers as wonderful feelings shot through his body.

He gasped out loud as Jack's teeth nipped gently on the nipple before soothing it again with a lick of his tongue. Ianto shuddered slightly as Jack blew softly over the damp flesh before moving up his body, planting butterfly kisses along the way till he reached his throat.

Then he lifted his head and kissed Ianto roughly on the lips before moving his lips down to where his neck met his shoulders and sucked hard, teeth brushing against the sensitive skin making Ianto moan as the feelings of pleasure and pain went through him. Jack softly kissed the bruising skin before adding another next to it.

Ianto's free hand slid down Jack's back, ghosting over it so softly that it made Jack tremble. He reached the rise of Jack's arse and cupped it with his hand, squeezing hard, nails digging in just enough to give those wonderful feelings like those Jack had just given him on his neck.

As Jack began to thrust slowly against him, his hard cock rubbing against his hip Ianto's hand slipped further around Jack, his fingers softly teasing just above the cleft of his arse before dipping lower, teasing along the crack. Jack slid up Ianto's body slightly so Ianto's fingers could reach lower, moaning softly as Ianto's finger slowly stroked over the entrance to his body.

Ianto's other hand reached out blindly for the lube, finding it eventually by the pillow he opened it and squeezed some onto the the fingers of his other hand then slipped it back between Jack's buttocks. Jack gasped softly as a finger entered him, pushing down on it, wanting it inside him.

Ianto slowly worked the finger back and forth before adding a second and then a third, finding the spot that sent ripples of pleasure through Jack's body. Jack moaned slightly louder and Ianto pressed a finger to his lips, reminding him to be quiet. Ianto slipped his fingers out and carefully rolled Jack on to his back, parting his legs as he settled between them.

Jack's hand reached down and he ran his fingers along the length of Ianto's cock, sweeping his thump back and forth over the leaking slit. He bought his hand up to his mouth and stared directly into Ianto's eyes and he licked his thumb clean, then wrapped the hand around Ianto's cock pumping it slowly but firmly as Ianto did the same to his own.

Ianto lent forwards and kissed Jack hard, tasting himself on Jack's tongue as his own plunged into the welcoming mouth. He still Jack's hand on his cock and gently removed it, using his own hand to position it at the tight entrance to Jack's arse. He tease it with the tip for a minute before slowly pushing it in, reveling in the tightness of Jack's arse.

He thrust in deep, not stopping till he was buried completely in Jack. His hand still wrapped around Jack's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts as he lent forward to capture Jack's mouth again. Jack's hips thrusting up to meet his as they're movements got faster and faster.

Ianto could feel Jack's orgasm approaching, he thrust that little bit harder and faster till Jack came between them, Ianto swallowing the groan into his mouth. The muscles of Jack's arse pulsating around his cock sent shivers down his spine as his own orgasm hit, thrusting into him as deep as possible as he came, biting his lip to stop himself screaming out in ecstasy.

They lay there panting softly for a few minutes before Jack spoke quietly.

'Now didn't I tell you that was the best way to spend a summer afternoon?'

'Might have been best till the others had left the hub though.' Ianto replied softly. 'Not that I'm complaining, having to be so quiet made it so intense.'

They grinned at each other like Cheshire cats for a moment before losing themselves in another kiss.

The End.


End file.
